Days after Christmas
by YouKaiFaNTaSy
Summary: Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara are on the job! Of Christmas Caroling! What! No I said it right. Kuwabara sings out of tune and Hiei wants to kill him! WHAT! AND WAIT! a strange girl comes by looking for Hiei! What's with this! Now they're at Genkai's!
1. Default Chapter

Yu Yu Hakusho, one of my favorite anime. Actually, maybe even the best of all! Here's a note for you all, Hiei, Kurama, Jin, and Shishiwakamaru are MINE!!! NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE HIM!!!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~  
  
It all starts out like this. Yusuke and Kuwabara are stuck on a mission. That is. caroling... Christmas caroling. Later, Koenma feels that they'd need some help. So he sends Hiei and Kurama to help.  
  
"I don't know why that fool sent us caroling for." Hiei complains.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Hiei, you have a nice voice. (And hot indeed! ^.^)" Kurama implies.  
  
"Hn."  
  
As they walks over to Yusuke's house to practice the caroling, they run into Kuwabara.  
  
"What?! I didn't think the shrimp could sing!!!" Kuwabara shouts.  
  
"Hn"  
  
"He's a very good singer!" Kurama says as he holds up Hiei's newest hit CD.  
  
Hiei snatches the CD away. "Hurry up already."  
  
They walk into Yusuke's apartment and find that inside Yusuke's apartment is filled with Christmas decorations!!!  
  
"What the hell did he do to his apartment?" Hiei says.  
  
"HEY!" Yusuke shouts. "YOU'RE S'POSE TO KNOCK FIRST!!!" Yusuke pushes them out and slams the door shut.  
  
Kurama knocks.  
  
Yusuke opens the door. "Hey! What's up?"  
  
Hiei glares at Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke gives a nervous laugh. "Come on in!" Yusuke implies as he opens the door wider.  
  
Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei walk in. Yusuke passes out books filled with Christmas songs.  
  
"What's with the lights?" Kuwabara asks, getting annoyed with all the lights.  
  
"Um, uh, well," Yusuke says, as he hides a present behind his back.  
  
Hiei snatches it away. Reads, "Keiko, Merry Christmas. Hope you like all the décor. " Hiei goes into a mumbling state.  
  
"Oh, I see, it's for Keiko huh?" Kurama teases.  
  
Kuwabara pats Yusuke on the back, "Well done Yusuke!"  
  
"JUST DON'T TELL HER!" Yusuke screams.  
  
"We won't!" Kuwabara answers.  
  
"What do you mean 'we'?" Hiei asks.  
  
Kurama breaks in, "Yeah, this is very sweet Yusuke. Don't worry. We won't tell her."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You won't, right Hiei?"  
  
"If there is any reason I should, I will. But I won't."  
  
"Whew!" Yusuke sighs.  
  
"Our job is to go door to door singing until we find a demon that stole um. whatever Koenma has lost." Yusuke explains.  
  
"Hn!"  
  
Kuwabara flips a few pages. "Jingle bells. Jingle bells. Jingle ALL!!! (really out of tune) THE WAAAAY!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Hiei scowls.  
  
"At least I can sing!" Kuwabara brags.  
  
Hiei just glares at Kuwabara thinking "Boy is this guy stupid. Kurama just showed him my newest hit too!"  
  
Kuwabara sticks out his tongue. "Oh yeah. I make the bells jingle in your head!" Hiei goes into Yusuke's kitchen and grabs a pot and two spoons. He walks out and place pot on Kuwabara's head, holds a spoon in each hand. Hiei clears his throat. "Ahem."  
  
Kuwabara goes, "HEY! WHY'S IT SO DARK!?"  
  
At this point, Hiei starts banging on the pot with the two spoons, making Kuwabara's head ringing.  
  
All Kurama and Yusuke could do is laugh.  
  
Hiei then draws his katana. "The spoons aren't as effective."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kurama suddenly shouts.  
  
"What's the use of this ningen?" Hiei asks, mockingly.  
  
"Hiei, you know you aren't suppose to kill ningens."  
  
"So?"  
  
Kuwabara suddenly starts shaking. "WAHHH! DON'T KILL ME!!!" Kuwabara starts running around the house breaking the little Christmas lights Yusuke has.  
  
"MY CHRISTMAS LIGHTS!!!" Yusuke screams as he goes and save the rest of his ornaments.  
  
"I'll be considerate and give him a 4 hour head start." Hiei says as Kuwabara runs into the walls and other furniture.  
  
- 4 hours later-  
  
Kuwabara's still running into things in Yusuke's house with the pot still on his head.  
  
"This guy is surely stupid." Yusuke sits and eats popcorn with Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"Yes. I guess he should JUST TAKE THE POT OFF HIS HEAD!" Kurama says, trying to give Kuwabara hints.  
  
"Hn. I'll spare him, and just use him as entertainment." Hiei agrees.  
  
Yusuke then takes out a video camera and records it all. "Merry Christmas to us!"  
  
By the time Kuwabara figured it out, it had already been 11:00 pm!!!  
  
The doorbell rings.  
  
"Who would come and visit so LATE at night?!" Yusuke complains, as he walks over to the door.  
  
"Your mother, perhaps." Kurama suggested.  
  
"Nah, she'll be out all night for sure." Yusuke opens the door finding an Asian 5-foot girl with fine black hair.  
  
"Who are you?" Yusuke asks.  
  
"The name's Yumiko." She says, giving a light-bow. "Pleased to meet you. I'm looking for Hiei."  
  
"Yumiko?" Kurama stands.  
  
"Hey Kurama, I didn't think you'd be here too!" Yumiko suddenly get out of her polite side.  
  
"Come in!" Yusuke greets.  
  
"Yeah, you just missed the 'Greatest Doofus Movie Live Ever'!" Hiei mocks.  
  
"Shut up shrimp!" Kuwabara scowls getting embarrassed.  
  
"Hey, how do you know these guys?" Yusuke asks.  
  
"Should I tell him?" Yumiko asks Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"Nah!" Kurama shakes his head.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"OK!" Yumiko runs over and jumps on the couch.  
  
"This girl.. is a lot different than I thought." Yusuke and Kuwabara give each other weird looks.  
  
"I thought she'd be one of those girls like Yukina." Kuwabara suggests as hearts circle him.  
  
Hiei glares at Kuwabara.  
  
Yumiko's acting like a hyper-active girl. and ruining the furniture.  
  
But that was just the beginning of "Christmas Caroling"  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~  
  
R&R! plz! To be continued! 


	2. Sweet snow and games

Part two. of Christmas Caroling.. a bit out of date, but that's OK  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~  
  
"WAHHHHH!!! SWEET SNOW!!!" A figure runs to the freezer and starts chomping down on all the sweet snow.  
  
A second figure runs to the freezer and pulls the sweet snow away and starts chomping down on it.  
  
"Wow, I didn't even know I had ice cream in my freezer." Yusuke comments.  
  
"You didn't, Hiei brought it over when we barged in the first time" Kurama simply says.  
  
"HE WHAT?!" Yusuke was shocked. "Here I thought I could catch up to Hiei's moves and now he's moving even faster?! WHEN WILL HE REACH HIS LIMIT?!"  
  
"Wait. how did the girl know there was sweet snow in the freezer?" Kuwabara queried. "I mean, she WAS the first one to run there."  
  
"Kuwabara. The 'girl' has a name, 'Yumiko'. And if you haven't noticed, she is too a yokai." Kurama states.  
  
"A. yokai. as in. demon!?" Yusuke alarms. "She's not going to ruin the furniture is she?!"  
  
"SHES A DEEEEEMON! NOT AN ANIMAAAAL!" Kurama protests.  
  
Hiei finishes the sweet snow.  
  
"HIEI!!!" Yumiko shouts as she slaps Hiei across the face. "I wanted that sweet snow!!!"  
  
"Hn." Hiei simply says, "You're going to have to stick your arm in my mouth and pull all the sweet snow out before it gets all digested. But, too bad, you can't!"  
  
"THAT'S WHERE YOU ARE WRONG! I HAVE ANOTHER METHOD!!!" Yumiko shouts.  
  
"What is tha." Hiei gets cut off by a kiss.  
  
Kurama stares with jealousy. Kuwabara shields his eyes. Yusuke takes notes for himself and Keiko.  
  
A few seconds have past.  
  
"Ok, that's it. There's no more flavor." Yumiko releases.  
  
At this point, Kurama's jaws have dropped. Hiei is blushing quite a bit.  
  
"I didn't know shorty could blush." Kuwabara states.  
  
"Hn." Hiei turns away.  
  
Yusuke hides his notes. "Can we get to caroling?"  
  
"We'll carol next year!!! Why this one?" Yumiko states.  
  
"CAUSE I HAVE A MISSION!!!" Yusuke shouts.  
  
"Why caroling?" Yumiko asks.  
  
"I don't know!" Yusuke shouts.  
  
"You know, this was all only a trick to get you guys out. Plus, why sing dumb old Christmas songs when we can sing the other song you know." Yumiko states.  
  
"Like.?" Yusuke asks.  
  
"Hm, Our Seasons, Eye to Eye, Hohoemi no Bakudan, I Hear a Whistle, Romantic Soldier, and all those other better ones!" Yumiko lists.  
  
"We sang those? Geez, I have short term memory." Kuuwbara tries to recall.  
  
"Since none of you can sing Hohoemi no Bakudan, I WILL!" Yumiko shouts. "I know the English version too!!!"  
  
"I DO!" Kuwabara shouts and clears his throat, "Runnin' in a crowd in the faceless town I need to uh, feel the touch of a friend. In the country side I wonder far and wide the isolation gets me again. I don't know where to GOOOOOOO!!" Kuwabara's voice shrieks.  
  
"AHHH!!!" Everybody covers their ears.  
  
"What?" Kuwabara questions.  
  
"Maybe I should sing." Yumiko suggests.  
  
"Then let's go caroling now and get it over with." Yusuke suggests.  
  
~!~!~caroling~!~!~  
  
*ding dong*  
  
An old lady opens the door as the others start singing.  
  
"What are you fools doing?" the lady asks.  
  
"Ge.Genkai!" Yusuke shouts.  
  
"Yes, and what are you doing here and not in the city?"  
  
Yumiko glares at Kuwabara. Why did you lead us here?  
  
Kuwabara already ran in. "YUKIIINA!!!"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Kurama asks.  
  
By the time Kuwabara finds Yukina, Hiei's already there.  
  
"Baka ningen." Hiei says in his low, hot voice. (I love it! Especially the one in Japanese.)  
  
"Fool." Genkai says.  
  
Before Kuwabara can say anything or even get near Yukina, Hiei says, "Let's quickly go caroling already." Hiei stands and leaves dragging Kuwabara away.  
  
"Why don't you say anything Hiei?" Yumiko asks.  
  
"No reason to." Hiei smirks as he lets go of Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara runs back up the mountain and sits by Yukina. "What's up?"  
  
Yukina just giggles.  
  
"Might as well carol some other time. I hate caroling anyways. We'll think of some other plan." Yusuke states as he walks back in and sits.  
  
"Who invited you?" Genkai asks.  
  
"Hiei, Kurama, I need to tell you something." Yumiko says as she pulls them away from Genkai.  
  
~!~!~ moments later ~!~!~  
  
Hiei walks back in.  
  
"Where's Kurama?" Yusuke asks.  
  
"With Yumiko. Somewhere. I insisted on staying instead." Hiei replies.  
  
"To be a big family for Christmas eh?" Yusuke implies.  
  
Hiei just glares at Yusuke.  
  
"Anyways, really, why didn't Yumiko just stay."  
  
"Hn." Hiei drags Yusuke into a separate room. "Yumiko says she doesn't want to be near Genkai for I think she stole something of Genkai."  
  
"Oh really? Now what is Yumiko doing with Kurama?" Yusuke asks.  
  
"A date, making out probably." Hiei says.  
  
"Wait, I thought after that kiss in the kitchen, she was with 'you'!" Yusuke says.  
  
"Hn." Hiei turns his head. "She told me 'If guys could have more then one wife, why can't she have more then one boyfriend.'"  
  
"SHE'S WITH THE TWO OF YOU?!" Yusuke shouts.  
  
"It was only fair. It's better than lying to us. She even insisted on us talking it out and seeing who'd be better for her."  
  
"Let me get this straight. Yumiko let you guys decide who would be more suitable for her boyfriend, even if she stole from Genkai. Isn't she suppose to be doing the dumping? Or shouldn't you dump her for cheating on you?"  
  
"Yeah. but."  
  
"Lemme guess, tears aren't your thing?"  
  
Hiei nodds.  
  
Genkai stands up after she overheard enough. "So, she's the one who stole my video games." (Did you think she stole something really important?)  
  
Hiei's eyes widen, "It seems I've said too much. Gankai heard."  
  
"What?! Shes going to go after Yumiko then." Yusuke shouts.  
  
"I'm going" Hiei declareds.  
  
"What about Yukina and Kuwabara?" Yusuke asks.  
  
"Yumiko's more important!!!" Hiei runs with no idea where Yumiko and Kurama are.  
  
Genkai sets out.  
  
Who will get there first: Hiei, the jaganshi, with speed even faster than before, or Genkai, the angry old lady who wants her video games back. Stay tuned for the next fanfiction of Yu Yu Hakusho; Christmas Caroling! (Seems more like Hiei will get there first!)  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~  
  
YAY! CHAPTER TWO! DONE! R&R.PLZ!  
  
*bow, bow, as Kurama throws flowers towards me, and Hiei tries avoid smiling, but does so anyways.!*  
  
R&R!!! 


	3. Games, Broken bones, and Tutu's

Wheeeeee!!! Hiei Jaganshi! Here I come! . er.. here he comes. wait. where'd he go? *TURNS AROUND* AHHHH!!! Oh.. its juss u Hiei, damn, ya don't hafta sneak up on me.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Last time, on Yu Yu Hakusho; Christmas Caroling. Genkai was out searching for Yumiko who had stolen her video games. Hiei, the jaganshi, also went out to warn Yumiko. Who will get there first?!  
  
"Kurama. I'm cold." Yumiko says as shereleases from Kurama's kiss.  
  
"Uhm." Kurama pauses as Yumiko gets close, very close to Kurama.  
  
Genkai arrives? BEFORE HIEI?!?! The world is endiiiiinnnnggg!!!  
  
"GIVE ME BACK MY VIDEO GAMES!" Genkai scowls.  
  
"Eh, hehe. I'm sorry, you'll have to define what kind it was and describe it as much as you can so I know you aren't just trying to jack it from me." Yumiko sighs.  
  
"It's the really old fushigi kikai one." Genkai describes.  
  
"Fushigi Kikai? Mysterious Machine? Wait, isn't that the really, really old system, so old that ningens don't remember how it was even made?" Kurama asks.  
  
"Can it!" Genkai scowls.  
  
"You're THAT old?! Geez, for a ningen, you're oooolllddd." Kurama mocks.  
  
"I SAID CAN IT!" Genkai repeats. "Being 300 doesn't make any difference."  
  
"But theres a BIG difference between humans and demons."  
  
"Right, here you go!" Yumiko tossed Genkai her system back.  
  
"Hey." Genkai queries. "Where are my games?"  
  
"Ah haha. I sold them," Yumiko mumbles.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Genkai thunders.  
  
"You should get back before that Kuwa-person ruins your house or something!!!" Yumiko quickly holds up a mistletoe and kisses Kurama.  
  
Genkai storms back angrily. She catches sight of Hiei.  
  
"You! You're coming with me! Until Yumiko gives me back my games, I'm keeping YOU hostage!" Genkai drags Hiei back by the ear.  
  
Hiei's ear happens to pop out.  
  
"Eh?" Genkai drops the ear.  
  
"It's just a fake!" Hiei walks off. (Remind you of Yusuke in the beginning of Yu Yu Hakusho?)  
  
Kurama and Yumiko walks back.  
  
Genkai glares at Yumiko.  
  
Yumiko glares back.  
  
Kurama stands there.  
  
~!~!~ a while later ~!~!~  
  
Hiei walks in.  
  
"HMPH!" Genkai turns and walks away.  
  
"If you don't want to go blind, I suggest you not walk out there." Hiei just stands there.  
  
"What'd you do?" Kurama says as he gets dragged by Yumiko out of the room.  
  
"AHHHH!!! MY EYES!!! THE HORROR!!!" Yumiko storms back in.  
  
"I told you not to." Hiei smirks.  
  
"Why'd you give him a purple and a blue eye, a bloody nose, make him lose teeth, and several broken bones?" Kurama queries.  
  
"He was holding Yukina's hand," Hiei states. "He shouldn't!"  
  
"He doesn't even know you're Yukina's brother. nonetheless does Yukina know either!" Kurama protests.  
  
"Hn," Hiei turns away.  
  
"HIEI!!!" Yumiko bonks him on the head.  
  
"Whhhaaaaat?!" Hiei turns back around.  
  
"So, she's on my side too." Kurama thought.  
  
"Why didn't you save me a bone to break or an eye to punch?!" Yumiko shouts.  
  
Kurama trips.  
  
"Sorry, guess I overreacted," Hiei rubs his head.  
  
"HMPH! So. why didn't he have black eyes?" Yumiko asks.  
  
"He'll make the color black look bad, no, HORRIBLE!"  
  
~!~!~ later in the evening ~!~!~  
  
Kuwabara barges in while Hiei, Kurama, and Yumiko are eating quietly in their rooms, "SHRIMP! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!"  
  
"Why's he all healed again?!" Yumiko complains.  
  
Kurama explains, " I smell Yukina's scent. She probably used her healing powers on Kuwabara."  
  
Hiei gives Kuwabara a death glare thinking, "If beating him up would only closen him to Yukina. then. I must resort to Plan B."  
  
"Yumiko, go out. I don't want you to see such scenes," Hiei declares.  
  
"Huh? Um, ok." Yumiko walks out.  
  
~!~!~ moments later. ~!~!~  
  
Kuwabara walks out in a bright pink tutu. @.@  
  
Yumiko screams, "MY EYES!!! AHHH!!! CROSS-DRESSER!!!" She runs back in the room.  
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO APPEAR IN FRONT OF YUMIKO LIKE THAT!!!" Hiei goes chasing after Kuwabara.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" Kuwabara runs for his life.  
  
Kurama just stands there. "Uh. um. uh."  
  
"Wahhh!!! My eyes!!! It buuuurns!!! Why didn't anyone warn meeee?!" Yumiko cries.  
  
"Uhm, Merry Christmas?" Kurama says.  
  
Yusuke quickly takes out a camera and takes snap shots, "This will make good blackmail."  
  
Right before Hiei draws his katana, he runs into Yukina. Errrrrr.. *the sound of a car screeching*  
  
Hiei disappears.  
  
"What has he done to you?" Yukina asks.  
  
"Psst, maybe you haven't noticed, but, Kuwabara's in a tutu," Yusuke mumbles.  
  
Yukina starts laughing er.. giggling. Kuwabara cracks, big time, like a glass shattering.  
  
"Wahhh!!!" Kuwabara runs home crying.  
  
"NO WAIT!! Haha. I DIDN'T. haha MEAN IT!!" Yukina can't stop laughing.  
  
"Hehe." Yusuke grins.  
  
"Yumiko, do your eyes still hurt?" Hiei wraps his arms around her.  
  
"No." Yumiko sniffs. "But, why didn't you warn me?"  
  
"I warned him not to approach you in a tutu. He was just too dumb to understand," Hiei sighs.  
  
Keiko storms in and slaps Yusuke who is laughing menacingly, "Why'd you put Kuwabara in a tutu?!"  
  
"I didn't!!!" Yusuke stops laughing immediately.  
  
Yukina stopped a while ago.  
  
"Then who did?" Keiko feels dumb-founded.  
  
"HIEI!" Yusuke scowls.  
  
"Oh. oops." Keiko storms into the room Hiei's in.  
  
Hiei's hugging Yumiko so Keiko couldn't slap him. Not that she's that fast anyways. Yumiko is busy resting her head on Hiei's shoulder to even notice that Keiko was in there.  
  
"I think I came at the wrong time." Keiko shrugs.  
  
Yumiko lifts her head and growls at Keiko.  
  
Uh oh. another war's up! NEXT TIME! ON YU YU HAKUSHO CHRISTMAS CAROLING (SOON TO BE CHANGED TO YU YU HAKUSHO; Holidays!!!) -see you there!!!-  
  
Kuwabara runs across the set crying, still.  
  
Everyone : -.-'  
  
Kurama: Isn't crying like against his honor code or something?  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
I finished another chapter! YAY!  
  
Kurama: Why couldn't you rest your head on my shoulder instead of Hiei's!  
  
I uh. *hug, puts head on shoulder* *zzzzzz*  
  
Kurama: uh. *blush* Tune in next time for another exciting episode er I mean chapter of Yu Yu Hakusho; Christ.. er I mean HOLIDAYS! 


	4. Movie, Belts, and Hospitals

Me: Thank you, thank you, thank you very much.  
  
Hiei: What are you doing?  
  
Me: Practicing for my reaction when I win the "Great Growling Contest"  
  
Hiei: There's no such thing.  
  
Me: grrrr..  
  
Hiei: eep.  
  
Kurama whispers to Hiei: Yes, I know, girls are scary.  
  
Hiei: uhhuh, or at least ones like her.  
  
Kurama: Now that you think of it, Yukina's really the non-violent one around here.  
  
*some guy flies across room* AHHH!!!  
  
Yukina: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH AN INNOCENT KOORIME!!!  
  
Kurama: Never mind.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Last time we left off with Keiko and Yumiko growling at each other. Kuwabara running around crying in a tutu!!! And Genkai still mad about the fact that Yumiko sold her video games.  
  
The match between Keiko and Yumiko begins.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU WALK IN DURING MY MOMENT OF PEACE!!!" Yumiko scowls.  
  
"MOMENT OF PEACE?! I DIDN'T WALK IN DURING YOUR MOMENT OF PEACE! GO FIND A DECENT PLACE TO DO THAT! NO PUBLIC DISPLAY!!!" Keiko shouts back.  
  
"PUBLIC DISPLAY?! I DID NO SUCH PUBLIC DISPLAY! YOU WALK IN ON US!" Yumiko screams back.  
  
"WELL YOU DIDN'T LOCK THE DOOR! AND YOU! HIEI!!! PUTTING KUWABARA IN A TUTU ISN'T NICE!!!" Keiko snaps.  
  
"Who said anything about being nice?" Hiei glares.  
  
"I DID!" Keiko scowls.  
  
"WELL NO ONES GONNA LISTEN TO AN UNCUTE GIRL LIKE YOU!" Yumiko screams back.  
  
"Hmph!" Keiko folds her arms as she makes a bubbly eyed face.  
  
Yumiko makes a bubbly-eyed face. Keiko makes an even more bubbly-eyed face. Yumiko makes an even MORE bubbly-eyed face.  
  
"Can you stop? The bubbly-eyes are scary," Kuwabara stops crying.  
  
Kurama takes make-up he just found lying there and puts it on Kuwabara's face, "IT'S THE BLAIR WITCH! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!! AHHHH!!!"  
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
"THAT'S NOT FUNNY! MINAMINO! IMMA GET U!!!" Kuwabara storms into the restroom to wash his face off as Yusuke quickly takes another snap shot.  
  
"Kurama, I thought you were suppose to be the friendly guy in the story, what happened?" I asked.  
  
"I got bored. Being a nice guy all the time isn't as fun."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kuwabara storms out, "MINAMINO!!!"  
  
"I liked being called Shuichi. or Kurama's fine. you don't have to be so kind to tell my last name to the world."  
  
"I'll get YOU!" Kuwabara screams. Of course, he changed his clothes already.  
  
"Why, Kuwabara, I'm touched. but I'm not that kind of guy," Kurama jokes.  
  
"HEY!!! KURAMA'S MINE!" Yumiko scowls as she hugs him.  
  
"Uhm, it was just a joke. Yumiko, why don't you. go wash off and get ready for dinner or something." Kurama states.  
  
"O. Ok. but its only the afternoon," Yumiko stutters.  
  
"Nonononono, don't worry, I won't do anything with that Kuwabara guy. Make popcorn. I'll look for a movie to watch," Kurama kisses Yumiko. Everyone stares.  
  
~!~!~ 5 minutes later ~!~!~  
  
Yumiko walks out with a huge bowl of popcorn. The only seat available... is next to Genkai.  
  
"Kuwabara, scoot over." Hiei states.  
  
"No," Kuwabara protests.  
  
Hiei glares at him, "SCOOT OVER NOW!!!"  
  
"SHHH!!!" Everyone screams.  
  
"That's okay." Yumiko sits on Hiei's lap.  
  
"Eh?" Hiei turns slightly red.  
  
"oOoOoOoOoOoOo!!! The movie is starting!" Yumiko jumps. She starts bouncing up and down punching the couch.  
  
Hiei goes swirly-eyed... @.@  
  
"OoOoOoOoOo!!!" Yumiko accidentally punches the wrong spot.  
  
"OOOooooowwww." Hiei covers his mouth as everyone shushes him.  
  
"OH! SORRY HIEI!!! SORRY!!! SORRY!!!" Yumiko apologizes. "Here let me see."  
  
"No, no, no! I'm fine!" Hiei struggles.  
  
"No, I insist!" Yumiko struggles to pull Hiei's pants down.  
  
"He's wearing six belts," Kurama says.  
  
"SIX?!" everyone gives their attention to Hiei and Yumiko.  
  
"I KNOW! BUT HIS CLOAK IS IN THE WAY!!!" Yumiko takes his cloak and tosses it across the room.  
  
"AHHH!!! STOP!!" Hiei screams.  
  
"LET ME SEE!" Yumiko climbs on top of Hiei.  
  
"AHHH NO! DON'T STRIP!" Yukina runs out.  
  
"THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" Kuwabara shouts and then runs out after Yukina.  
  
"Whoa, GO YUMIKO!!!" Yusuke cheers.  
  
Keiko hammers Yusuke on the head, "DO THIS SOMEWHERE DECENT!" Keiko drags Yusuke out.  
  
"Fools. You made me miss part of my movie," Genkai walks off to get more popcorn.  
  
"Um, uh, should I go?" Kurama asks.  
  
Yumiko and Hiei are too busy to notice. "HIEI! ITS NOT GOING TO GET BETTER IF YOU WON'T LET ME SEE!!!"  
  
"NO! I'M FINE!!! I'M A FAST HEALER! IT'S OKAY!!!" Hiei protests.  
  
Yumiko gets the 6 belts off, "LOOK AT THAT BRUISE!" She points to a bruise near Hiei's belly button. (what else did you think she punched?)  
  
"GEEZ! I'M FINE!" Hiei sits back up.  
  
"Well sooooorrrry for worrying!" Yumiko rolls her eyes.  
  
"Eh hehe." Kurama stands there.  
  
"HEY! WE CAN WATCH A MOVIE alone!" Yumiko pulls Kurama down.  
  
They spend a while making out.  
  
~!~!~ Several minutes later. ~!~!~  
  
"Ahem." Genkai stands there, "I just go to get pocorn and this is what I see."  
  
The others come out from behind Genkai.  
  
"Oops." Yumiko blushes.  
  
"I GOT A SNAP SHOT!" Yusuke puts himself in glory.  
  
"Why you..." Kurama and Hiei start chasing him around.  
  
"Yumiko, WE SHOULD GET YOU TESTED!" Keiko and Yukina pull Yumiko up.  
  
"Huh? What for?" Yumiko questions.  
  
"It's a New Year's Resolution! One of the stuff on our list is to take you to the hospital and get you tested." Yukina cheers!  
  
"What for? I'm fine." Yumiko wonders.  
  
"You just made out with two demons!" Keiko jumps.  
  
"I know. so what about it?" Yumiko asks.  
  
"Who knows what two demons could've done!" Keiko explains.  
  
"They didn't do anything." Yumiko says.  
  
"Yeah, right! Like they are trust worthy," Keiko and Yukina drag her out of the room.  
  
"HEY! WHERE ARE YOUR GIRLFRIENDS TAKING YUMIKO?!" Kurama shouts.  
  
"KEIKO IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Yusuke protests.  
  
"YUKINA IS NOT KUWABARA'S GIRLFRIEND!!!" Hiei shouts.  
  
"HEY! DON'T SAY THAT TO KURAMA!!!" Kuwabara protests back.  
  
Kurama gulps. WAAAAAARRR!!!  
  
Out of nowhere Juri pops out, "Ladies and Gentlemen! It war for Team Urameshi!"  
  
"THE DARK TOURNAMENT IS OVER!!!" Genkai screams.  
  
"ANYWAYS! ITS KURAMA AND KUWABARA VS YUSUKE AND HIEI! Who will win?" Juri announces.  
  
"HEY! WHY DO I HAFTA BE ON HIS TEAM?!" Kurama shouts.  
  
"Cause. he's on your side." Juri stutters.  
  
"Why you." Kurama and the rest of the teams turn on Juri.  
  
Juri runs praying, "I hope some other referee come to save me! SOMEONE! SAVE ME!!!"  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ITS TEAMS URAMESHI VERSUS JURI! But of course I think this is against the rules but... ITS NOT THE DARK TOURNAMENT! I JUST LOVE A GREAT FIGHT!" Koto shouts.  
  
"WHAT?!" Juri runs behind Koto, "How could you do this to me?!"  
  
"Guys, I think we should stop. I'm going to break my honor code," Kuwabara shakes.  
  
"Fine!" Yusuke agrees.  
  
"Hn." Hiei stops.  
  
Kurama's head is steaming. Uh oh.  
  
~!~!~ Meanwhile. ~!~!~  
  
"Name please," the-lady-at-the-desk asks.  
  
"Yumiko Jaganshi. wait.. Minamino. wait... what is it?" Keiko asks.  
  
"WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU?!" Yumiko protests yet again.  
  
"CAUSE WE NICELY BROUGHT YOU HERE AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT US!?" Keiko shouts.  
  
"Hn." Yumiko turns her head.  
  
"Mina.. Jaga."  
  
"Minashi?" The-lady-at-the-desk asks.  
  
"Uh, yea." Yukina agrees.  
  
"Take this hall down, after 654 doors, turn left, go into the first room on the right, then keep walking 432 doors down, and turn right, keep walking until you see a sign saying HERE! And go in there. Turn to your left, then at the end turn right."  
  
"Uhhhh, ok." Keiko tries to remember.  
  
"Room 654. so. we turn left here?"  
  
They continue walking. They turn right then right again after they pass room 432. They enter the room that says HERE! And turn left, they go to the last door at the end and turn right.  
  
"WHAT?! ANOTHER HALL?!" Keiko shouts.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Yet another chapter done! So proud of myself! R&R!!!! 


End file.
